<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cottagecore by astouract</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347138">cottagecore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astouract/pseuds/astouract'>astouract</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cottagecore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cottagecore, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, domestic!Loki, lokiau, strongfemalelead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astouract/pseuds/astouract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Prim leads a simple life. He owns the market down the street, and lives in the little cottage on Pickett Lane (no, not the one with the greenhouse, the one with all of the hens). He has a garden that he can't quite seem to manage, and a new next door neighbor who can't quite seem to manage much of anything. What Loki doesn't know is that his neighbor isn't actually from Earth, and his memories aren't his own, but those of a man from Vermont. </p><p>Erowyn is new to Stuartsville. . . and Earth. An esteemed sorceress on Asgard, she's been sent as Cas Bennet to keep watch over Loki Laufeyson-a war criminal (and literal god) who's had his powers drained and his memories wiped-as he unknowingly carries out his prison sentence on Midgard. </p><p>As a threat from Nilfheim hangs over the nine realms, it's up to Erowyn to protect Loki, should he need it, without getting too close. . . Which wouldn't be a problem, if the universe didn't seem to be pulling them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cottagecore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one - yard signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short chapter to start us off. They’ll get longer, I promise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sundays were Loki's favorite day. He closed the market every Sunday to allow himself a day off, and those days were usually spent relaxing in the garden, tending to his fruits and veggies. </p><p>"Son of a bitch!" </p><p>Well, maybe gardening was not so relaxing. </p><p>Loki threw down his gloves and got to his feet, cursing whatever retched animal had the nerve to not only eat his strawberries, but completely trample the plants. He'd worked so hard to grow them, too. </p><p>With a dramatic sigh, he lifted a hand to run through his hair. A soft cluck came from beside him, and he shook his head at his smallest hen.</p><p>"I know, Henrietta. It's such a shame. At least the tomatoes seem unscathed, don't you think?" </p><p>Another soft cluck, but this time further away. Loki wiped his palms on his black jeans and turned to head inside, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>Just down the road, at the little stone house that had been on the market for months, a woman was struggling with the "for sale" sign. She looked to be about his age, with brown hair just past her shoulders and she was putting up a good fight, but it looked like the sign was winning.</p><p>He chuckled to himself and started off down the street, checking behind him to make sure that none of his hens were following. </p><p>"Norns!" She hissed, delivering a strong kick to the wooden post. "What the hell do they expect me to do with this?" </p><p>Loki waved as he stepped into the property, and the woman took an immediate step back. "Need some help?" </p><p>The silence hung in the air, each second more uncomfortable than the last as she just stared at him. </p><p>"I live just down there," He paused to point, "and I was working in my garden when I saw you fighting with the sign. If it counts for anything, I think you were winning." He flashed a smile, but she didn't budge. </p><p>"I'm Loki." He extended a hand and she jumped, as if just snapping back into reality. "And it looks like we're neighbors."</p><p>She shook his hand as if she was afraid of him, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to mask his own discomfort. He hoped he didn't look as put off by her presence as she did his.</p><p>"My name's Cas." She offered a fleeting, polite smile, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll just head inside."</p><p>"Are you sure? It should only take a moment." </p><p>Cas looked from Loki, to the sign, and back again. She visibly released a heavy sigh and nodded in defeat. "All right, I suppose I could use some help." </p><p>Loki grinned, taking the few steps over to the yard sign. He crouched down, and in one swift movement pulled the wooden post out of the ground. </p><p>"Where should I put it?" He asked, holding the sign tightly to his chest. It was a lot heavier than it looked from over there. </p><p>Cas spun on he heels, surveying the area. "I'm actually not sure, I haven't had a chance to see the property yet." </p><p>"You bought a house that you haven't—"</p><p>"I suppose you could lean it against the house, over here." She led him to the right side of the cottage, and Loki spared a glance into the backyard. </p><p>It was rather overgrown, with tens of bees buzzing happily from one cluster of bright flowers to the next. Her shed looked like it could fall apart at any moment, but it did have potential. . . He thought it would make a good henhouse. A little stone path shot off left of the shed, and it led to a greenhouse. He couldn't see inside past the vines clinging to the windows. Flower pots were scattered all over the property, and a yellow bike was lying abandoned in the bushes. The place looked good from the front, but it was actually a disaster. </p><p>"Nice place you've got here," Loki offered, "it's. . . Charming."</p><p>Cas eyed him and started up the porch stairs. "Thank you for your help."</p><p>"I'll see you around, Cas," he called out as she closed the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two - being a mortal sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas practically slammed the door behind her, leaving the god-turned-gardener on her front step. Something wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be stationed at the house right next to his, why would they put her there?</p><p>Watch him from afar, they had told her, don't get too close. He's still dangerous.</p><p>Her heart felt as if it would beat right out of her chest, she noticed, as she placed a hand on her chest and let the door support her. After taking a moment, Cas pushed herself off of the door and wandered into the cottage. It definitely wasn't anything like the Asgardian architecture she was used to, floral patterns and natural wood instead of stark white marble and expensive accents. There was no television, which was almost a relief as she had no idea how to use one. There was, however, a little pink radio on a shabby looking green end table. </p><p>A floral sofa was the centerpiece of the room, placed in front of a small fireplace. Small tables held little knickknacks and tiny vases that could only hold one or two flowers. And, actually, it seemed like plants were taking over the house. They were everywhere, Cas realized with a groan. She'd have to water them every day. </p><p>She moved on and into the kitchen, where there was not nearly as much counter space as she was used to. The room was a cacophony of different patterns and colors, but somehow it all came together to form one cohesive style. A little round table sat in the corner, with two mismatched chairs and, of course, a potted plant. Everything looked like someone else had used it for twenty years and then dumped it on the side of the road somewhere. Even the gas stove could've used a cleaning. Cooking--yet another thing Cas would have to learn how to do. Fresh herbs hung from the wall above the large window, making the room smell faintly of rosemary and basil. </p><p>To the left of the kitchen was a small flight of stairs that led to the second floor, which Cas soon discovered was more of an attic with a bed and some windows. She let her hand trail along the white duvet, feeling its softness under her fingers. It wasn't an Asgard duvet, that's for sure, but Cas had a sneaking suspicion that she may like it more. It was plush and inviting, and she resisted the urge to fall onto the mattress. </p><p>A little dresser held flowing skirts and dresses, and a few pairs of jeans. She looked down at her current outfit, her last work of magic before hopping through the portal: a loose yellow shirt with--surprise surprise--white flowers on it, paired with blue jeans that had to be the tightest pants she had ever worn. Not her usual clothing choices, but she was to play the part and do it well. So, flowing dresses and flower crowns it was. </p><p>Her feet carried her to the window, where she brushed the curtains aside. She had a clear view down the street, and her eyes landed on Loki's house, where he was on his hands and knees in his garden. </p><p>It was so odd, seeing him like this. Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, was on his hands and knees digging through dirt to care for fruits and vegetables. Loki, who a week ago would have killed anyone who even looked at him wrong, came over just to help her with a yard sign. His hair had been thrown haphazardly into a top knot, and he'd had dirt smeared on his cheeks. He wasn't in Asgardian robes, trading his armor out for cotton button-ups and flannel pants. </p><p>Shaking her head, Cas stepped away from the window and retreated back to the first floor. The rest of the downstairs consisted of a small bathroom and an equally small study, where picture frames hung on the wall presented pressed flowers of all kinds and random journal entries. A wooden desk sat against a big window, and a small bookshelf was tucked into the corner. </p><p>Cas made her way back into the kitchen and through the back door, where nature had reclaimed the property. It was immensely overgrown, with so many clusters of weeds and flowers that her eyes couldn't find a place to settle. There was a rotting shed, and a greenhouse hidden behind greenery. Various gardening tools were scattered around the area, and she couldn't even imagine what else might be hiding in the bushes. </p><p>"It's. . . Charming."  Loki's words echoed in her mind, and Cas rolled her eyes. </p><p>She liked a good project. </p><p>--</p><p>"Shit shit shit shit!"</p><p>Cas clamped her hands down over her ears, rushing into the kitchen and throwing the oven door open. She reached through the billowing smoke and grabbed the pan, crying out and dropping it immediately as burning pain overwhelmed her senses. </p><p>"Fuck!" She switched the oven off and held her hands helplessly in front of her, coughing. </p><p>She didn't know what to do. Her hands were an angry shade of red, an alarm was blaring from somewhere in the kitchen, and the smoke wouldn't stop billowing out of the oven. Somehow, above all of the noise she was able to hear a series of knocks at her front door. Cas crossed the distance from the kitchen into the living room, and carefully pulled the door open, hissing sharply at the pain rolling through her hands. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>There, standing on her doorstep for the second time that day, was Loki. Of course it was, because what else could happen when she was supposed to be watching him from afar?</p><p>He looked into the house behind her, and back at her with wide eyes. "Is everything okay? I heard the alarms and some loud crashes, and. . . Your house is full of smoke." His gaze asked what he wouldn't say out loud--asked if she needed help. Norns, he was practically begging her to let him help. </p><p>Who even was he?</p><p>Cas sighed, and then she did the unthinkable: she stepped aside to let him in. He followed her into the kitchen, and she realized just how much of a mess she'd made. The oven door was hanging open, with smoke still billowing out relentlessly, and there were charred cookies all over the floor. The baking pan was upside down in the middle of the room, but Loki didn't seem to notice as he rushed around the room trying to reconcile the smoke issue. </p><p>"What happened?" He asked breathlessly, propping the back door open and sliding every window open that he could. </p><p>"I made cookies."</p><p>Loki reached up above the door frame, and pressed a button on a white box that stopped the screeching alarm. He started opening every drawer in the kitchen, until he found what he was looking for. He offered Cas a tea towel, but she just stared at it. </p><p>"I can't," she murmured, looking down at her hands. Loki's gaze followed.</p><p>"Fuck." He sucked in a breath, "You need to take care of that."</p><p>I would, if I could use my magic, her subconscious snapped.</p><p>He turned on the sink, and gently guided her hands into the cool water. "I think you have second degree burns. You should keep your hands in the water for ten minutes."</p><p>"Ten minutes?"</p><p>Loki didn't seem to hear her, lost in thought as he looked around the room. He pulled over the chairs from her table, offering one to Cas before sitting on the other. </p><p>"How did you get settled in so quickly?"</p><p>Cas shrugged. "It was mostly furnished when I got here, I just had to add a few small things. I only brought one suitcase with me." </p><p>"I see. Where did you move from?" </p><p>Shit. Why was he interrogating her? Did he know something?</p><p>If Cas had a hand available, she would've waved it dismissively. "Just some run down old town about a day's trip north of here." The lie came effortlessly, and Loki accepted it with a nod. </p><p>"Where's your bathroom?"</p><p>"To the left of the entry." Cas grimaced, not daring to move her fingers. </p><p>Loki disappeared into the next room, and returned a moment later with gauze bandage. "It's going to hurt, but you have to wash your hands with soap before I can wrap them."</p><p>"What?" Cas asked stupidly.</p><p>Loki took the soap from beside her sink and squirted a bit into her open hands. "Just wash them real quick. Please." </p><p>God, being mortal sucked. </p><p>She did as told, and Loki turned off the tap before grabbing the gauze. "I'm going to wrap them now, okay?" </p><p>Cas nodded. She offered him a hand, and he began to unwind the bandage with extreme delicacy onto her skin. It was mesmerizing, watching someone who she knew to be an actual war criminal act so selflessly. Gone was the dark, brooding prince, and standing in his place was a mortal, kind and simple. And concentrating. </p><p>Cas' gaze wandered up to his furrowed brow, to his tousled raven hair. To his eyes, deep green and focused, and she realized that there were actually mesmerizing specks of gold in them. If she didn't know better, she never would have guessed that the man in front of her had been through a lifetime of heartbreak and resentment. His eyes held countless stories, but they weren't those of the God of Mischief. They belonged to Loki Prim, the gardener and friendly neighbor. </p><p>Loki released one hand and moved onto the next, and suddenly, those green eyes were staring right back at her. Her breath hitched, and for one, fleeting moment, she was swept up. The atmosphere felt different, like a static electricity clung to the air surrounding them.</p><p>Snap out of it, she scolded herself, he's a prisoner. This isn't really him. </p><p>Thrown back into reality, her cheeks flushed pink as she tore her gaze back to her bandaged hands. </p><p>You're a powerful sorceress. Get a grip. </p><p>"That should do it," Loki said softly, blinking a few times as if he too was just returning from the clouds. "And look, the smoke has cleared!"</p><p>Cas grimaced as he collected the charred cookies from the floor. "Sorry about all this."</p><p>Loki only grinned, putting the dented pan in the sink. "I'm more than happy to help." </p><p>They walked together back through the house, and ended up back on her front steps for the third time that day. The sun was setting behind the trees, the sky a breathtaking canvas of oranges, yellows, and pinks. The world outside was quiet, peaceful.</p><p>"Seriously," Loki emphasized, turning to face her. "If you need anything. You know where to find me." He offered a sympathetic smile. </p><p>And, unfortunately, you know where to find me.</p><p>Loki pointed to her hands. "You should take the bandages off in the morning and see what the burns look like; your hands will get progressively worse over the next twenty-four hours or so. Whatever you do, don't apply ice. And, don't apply any ointment until the burns have cooled. Make sure you keep them clean and wrapped."</p><p>Cas cocked her head slightly to the side, regarding him curiously. "How do you know all of this?"</p><p>Loki smiled to his eyes, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "I was a boy scout."</p><p>"Oh." Cas had absolutely no idea what a boy scout was, but based on his reaction, it was embarrassing. </p><p>Loki rubbed his hands together--something that Cas wouldn't be doing for a couple days, by the sound of it. "Well, you seem to have had a rather. . . eventful. . . day so I'll leave you to it. Have a good evening, Cas." </p><p>"Loki," she called out, stopping him on his way down the steps, "Thank you."</p><p>He smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>